Joe
Joe is a mysterious god-like human with supernatural powers. He is believed to have been a regular human at one point but achieved ascension via unknown means. It is said that Joe's last name may or may not be "████”. Who is Joe? No one truly knows anything major about Joe. He is known to be the most powerful god in the multiverse and has control over practically everything making him the hands-down most dangerous entity in the universe. He has gone a long way in covering up anything that reveals to who he really is. The 2 facts mentioned previously make him comparable to the likes of Giygas from the Earthbound franchise. As for the question "Who's Joe" it's self, never speak those words. Incredibly bad situations always happen to those who ask the question. The majority tend to go missing after a period of time but few remain many years after asking the damned question. Often before asking the question out loud people will hear loud near asthmatic breathing within their vicinity often alterting them to the dangers, but a mentioned already, incredibly bad situations always happen to those who ask the question. The majority tend to go missing after a period of time but few remain many years after asking the damned question. the most common misfortunes that play out for people who ask who Joe is are: Episodes of the Television series SpongeBob SquarePants will sometimes take on a much darker tone when viewed by an individual who has asked who Joe is. This tone darkens more and more over time. The show will slowly shift focus from protagonist SpongeBob to side character Squidward Tentacles. The show will also shift from this darker tone with deep social commentary to a much darker (somewhat subjective wether or not this is darker) tone depicting both satanic and lovecraftian imagery. The show will also sometimes make mentions of Joe. Sometimes this imagery would be enough to drive someone past insanity but some (the few don't SpongeBob doesn't watch [[Spongebob]!?]) Another example of a common accurance would be: Having night terrors involving The Joe cult. After asking who Joe is you may start having night terrors involving The cult. Some have even recalled seeing the one they call Joe himself, we don't know if this was really Joe, or if it was even true at all. another very common occurrence to those who asked "Who is Joe?" are hauntings. While the entities are not guaranteed to always be the same, the most reported entity to haunt people are Cursed Emojis. People tend to report coming across Cursed Emojis in very specific situations, such as while browsing posts on social media, and included in texts from unknown numbers. If you're aware on how Cursed Emojis function you must be aware of how dangerous they are as they can phase through screens and through dinensions. “The Keeper Of Dead Memes” Joe had many years ago come into the public knowledge in the form of a meme, but recently he has all of sudden returned in that same form. This is beleived to be thanks to a man with certain powers known as the Keeper of dead memes as he has been trying to revive dead memes. “''We all know that the Joe meme is not the same as it used to be. It used to be a harmless meme, but now it can even end lives, This leads us to believe that the keeper of dead memes altered it in some way''.“ ~ Trevor Henderson researcher, on why the Keeper of dead memes might be responsible. It is unknown why the Keeper of dead memes would want to bring Joe back into publuc attention, but it's safe to assume he knows more then we do... Joeness level: 17/18 Theme song from Joe Tale: Joe's theme Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Humans with powers Category:Entities Category:Entities that originate in our dimension